Earthquake
by adorkable395
Summary: One Earthquake and lots of changes...better then it sounds....JILEY...One Shot


Earthquake

Miley's POV

"Ok so I am going to go to the video room so I can finish the video, and you are going to go to the library to finish the typing part of the project, is that good with you" said Jake as he stood leaning up against a locker next to mine

"Yeah, its fine with me, see you a little bit later Jake"

"Ok" he responded as he started walking, he turned around and shot me a genuine smile and then continued on until he disappeared around the corner

I started towards the library

You see Jake and I got paired up for a project in English class, we needed to get it done, so we stayed late after school. The teacher paired me up with him because I am the only one in the class who doesn't 'fall all over him' as the teacher would say. She said the only reason that she did this, wasn't for the benefit of Jake, it was just because she figured we would get more work done if I wasn't someone who drooled all over him. So here I am, stuck doing a project with Mr. Cocky Hottie of the year, and to tell the truth…. it isn't half bad. I mean, he has been really nice to me and all, and I think I may even be falling for him, as much as I totally don't like that.

I entered the library to find empty chairs and lonely books, waiting on shelves to be read. I then headed my way towards the strip of computers that was there right when you entered the library and I took a seat.

"Ok now where is that sheet…oh no….I left it in my locker, ugh I guess now I have to go back" I said to myself as I stood up out of my chair and headed for the doors of the library again.

I walked back to my locker, got my sheet, and then headed back to the library. I never actually noticed how empty the school was at that moment. I mean, as I looked around, it was completely and totally deserted. Just my luck, now I am starting to get scared, so I started to run back to the library because it was very bright in there and the school hallways weren't as bright.

I sat down at the same computer once again and started typing

I was about ¾ done when I thought I felt the ground shake a little…It must be my imagination…but then it shook again, and this time, I fell off of my chair. Oh no…its an earthquake…I quickly crawled on the floor and I hid against a wall and covered myself…I watched as the library fell apart right before my eyes, books were falling off of shelves all over the place and the ground shook like thunder. Suddenly, I heard a little **CRACK** and down came a giant shelf that was on the wall above me, it was a really big shelf and it created a baracade around me, I pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge…I was trapped. I just sat down in the little area as books started to fall all around me hitting me here and there.

Suddenly I heard the door to the library open, and I heard someone walk in… they screamed "MILEY"….and from that I knew it was Jake. I was about to call out to Jake when I yelped in pain from the corner of a hard cover book falling right on my shoulder. I just collapsed on the ground in pain, and when I looked at it, it was red and throbbing.

Jakes POV

"Ok now for the finishing touches on this video" I said to myself

hmmm I wonder what Miley is doing right now, I really care about her, but I don't know how to tell her that I love her so much. I don't know what to…Ouch….my thoughts were cut short by me hitting my head on the shelf above me….hmmm, how did that happen, and then I felt it….the ground was shaking. The first thing that came into my mind was…."MILEY" I screamed it aloud as I shot up from my seat, falling all over the place from the shaking ground, but I finally got to the library.

I ran in and didn't see anything but collapsed shelves…I called out her name "MILEY" I shouted…I didn't get any response, but I heard a yelp of pain coming out of a pile of collapsed pieces of shelves. I hope she is not hurt. I quickly ran over to the shelves and pushed them out of the way with all of my might. As I lifted one, I saw Miley on the floor in pain.

"Jake" she let out in a small whimper

There was one more piece of shelf I needed to move before I could get to her, but the ground shook really hard right then and I fell. I pushed on the shelf with all of my might, but it wouldn't budge. I then gave it one full power force and it pushed out of the way. I ran over to Miley and lifted her right before a load of books was about to fall on us. I then took us to a safe place in the corner of the library where I could put her down safely.

"Jake, thank you so much, but how did you get here?" she asked

"I just ran as soon as I felt the floor shake, trust me it wasn't easy"

Miley's POV

"Thank you so much Jake" I said to Jake as he leaned over me, because he had just put me down

"Its no problem Miley, I wouldn't let myself let anything happen to you, I care about you to much" he said shyly

After hearing this I couldn't help myself, so I just pushed my upper half upward so that my lips lightly brushed against his, and I kissed him, thanking him for what he had done

"I care about you too Jake"

He just stayed over me, in shock of what I had done

And then he said "Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this" he said

And he leaned down on top of me and kissed me with love and passion. Fireworks erupted all around us as he deepened the kiss. He started to run his tongue along my teeth, asking for entrance into my mouth, I granted him access and we explored each other's mouth's. He tasted so good. I finally realized that the shaking had stopped and I broke the kiss.

"Jake" I said, his eyes were still closed as he rubbed his nose against mine. I giggled and once again said "Jake" and this time he pulled back and looked at me "the shaking has stopped" I said, and he just looked around and said "Yeah, I guess it has", "I guess we should head home" he said

"Not until I do this" I said, and I pulled him back down on top of me and kissed him slowly and passionately, he then pulled away and all he could say was…"Wow"

"We should get out of here" I said

"Yeah, I guess we should"

but I wasn't paying attention to what he said after that for as I stood up and looked around me, the library was destroyed. He stood up next to me, and we both just stared into what used to be our school.

A/N Ok, well I hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it so yeah….JILEY 4 EVER….also this was going to be a story, but I figured it would be a lot better as a

One shot….ok well I hope you enjoyed it…!!!! 3 Adorkable395


End file.
